A growing portion of the world's population includes people such as children, elderly, and disabled, who require monitoring and care from caregivers on a constant or nearly constant basis. Wards in the care of caregivers often have urgent needs that require assistance from a caregiver to tend to. In today's fast paced world, parents and other caregivers frequently have many responsibilities that require their attention in addition to caring for their children or for wards in their care.